The present invention generally relates to electrostatic precipitators and more particularly to an improved discharge electrode assembly for an electrostatic precipitator and a method of manufacturing the discharge electrode assembly.
Trade literature by the Envirotech Corporation entitled, Fluid-Ionic Systems Fluid-Plate Modular Wet Precipitator, discloses a wet electrostatic precipitator that uses flat discharge electrode assemblies. The electrode assemblies include an electrode frame comprised of a rectangular grid of tubing made of a corrosion resistant metal and electrode wires welded to the frame. According to one method of manufacture of a test precipitator, the electrode wires were welded to the electrode frame. However, it was discovered that the welding created two problems. First, quite often the entire welded assembly warped upon cooling, thus making it unacceptable since it would not generate a uniform electrostatic field. Second, it would not be easy to remove an electrode wire welded to the frame if, after much use, the wire deteriorates. It would therefore be possible that due to the difficulty in replacing the electrode wires, the entire frame and wire assembly may be discarded or scrapped when the electrode wires break or deteriorate. Due to the relatively high cost of the corrosion resistant tubing used to make the electrode frame, such disposal would result in a considerable expense if the entire assembly were to be replaced.